Frustration
by saiyangirlie
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari. Based on a Naruto AU that me and a friend are RPing. Shikamaru and Temari have been dating now for a few monthes and things are getting heated.


Temari slammed her book down in frustration. She knew she didn't come here to study. Why Shikamaru was so keen on studying as soon as she set foot in the door she didn't know. This was supposed to be a date. Here recently they had been spending a lot of nights at his house. His parents were out again, and his naivety on the whole situation was starting to get to her. She knew as well as he did what she really wanted to do. However, breaking him out of his self-conscious shell was almost impossible. He obviously knew her physical attraction to him, and she knew he liked it.

As he kept his eyes glued to his book, she slid closer to him on the couch. Not moving to recognize her, she slowly removed the book from his lap. He mentally shut down the moment she whispered in his ear.

"It's time to study something else," she said seductively.

Damn her and that voice, he thought. Her sudden appetite for him recently, had him in a daze. Ever since that party, it's like she couldn't keep her hands to herself. Not that he minded all that much, it just made him nervous. The book now making its way to the floor, she placed herself where it had previously been. Her legs now looped around him and sitting in his lap, she kissed him gently. His hands rested on her waist as she proceeded her torment. He was a guy yes, but all of a sudden it was as if he couldn't keep his hormones in check. He became more and more aware that he was in fact now a 17 year old teenager. Not to mention one with a sex drive now. It was all new to him, and he was always so flustered whenever she was around him. How was he supposed to do anything, when he didn't know what he was doing?

Her kisses got more heated and heavier. He felt like his body was on fire, and there was no way to let it cool down. The last time they were in this situation, last week to be exact, she left him fueled up. He was a wreck. His hands always fumbling all over the place, not knowing what step to take next. In this game he was a beginner, and a bad one at that. She had to know, and that thought bothered him. She was defiantly more experienced than him. Shouldn't it be the other way around, he thought. It wasn't like he cared anymore if he got embarrassed by her. In fact it was an everyday occurrence when she was around. It was just so damn unbearable when he didn't have a plan and knew which direction to go in. He knew what his body was telling him to do, but his mind wouldn't coordinate with that.

Her hands played across his shirt, finally convincing him to take it off. He was so damn self-conscious, and she didn't know why. After seeing him at the pool party, it was defiantly apparent the boy had a body. Why he always wanted to hide it was another story. All the girls eyes followed him, he was just so naive he couldn't see it. No matter how much she told him. She shrugged. It didn't matter, she had no problem letting him know how much he turned her on. However, waiting for him to almost make a move was agonizing. At this rate he was never going to get anywhere. It was up to her to lead him. At least he could kiss. She found it rather amusing that she had been his first kiss, and at this stage maybe a first at everything. That was if she could get him to break down and let loose. He was so uptight and set in his ways, it was difficult.

The deeper she got into the moment, she realized his hands hadn't moved from her waist. She sat upright and looked at him.

"Shikamaru. Come on, you can move your hands you know. They don't have to just sit at my waist. You can do some work you know."

His eyes went wide. Why did she always have to remind him how much he didn't know. She moved his hand from her waist to her thigh, showing a little more skin as her skirt went up slightly.

"Just go with it. I know you want to." She said sweetly, as she kissed him again. He closed his eyes kissing her back. As her hands played across his chest some more, they slowly moved down to his waist. Her fingers gripped his pants to unzip them. He wanted to do this, obviously every part of his body agreed. His mind however, still wouldn't let him quite get there. It was then that his voice betrayed him.

"Wait" he said quietly, almost not audible for her to hear.

She stopped kissing him, her body language now agitated. He stared to the floor. Damn it, he thought. He just killed the moment. She sat there crossing her arms. Temari didn't understand why sometimes he was like a cold fish. He would want more, but refuse to go further. It was starting to get old, this hot and cold behavior. Usually, you would think it would be the other way around. The guy wouldn't even put his hand up her shirt unless she put it there. What was wrong with this picture? The guy wasn't supposed to be the one to say no. She sighed, realizing again just how much younger than her he really was. It may only be three years, but it made a difference. Usually, he was very mature for his age. Right now he was just acting like a baby.

He cursed himself. In this present situation, he was so nervous he couldn't stand it. Whenever it just got down to it, he was a coward. That was Shikamaru alright. One big coward, no matter how bold he could appear. This was even starting to annoy him. He was just so sure she would laugh at him, and that would be appalling. Especially, when it came to something like this. Screaming at a scary movie was one thing. Sex was entirely different. Maybe it was time he had a talk with his father.


End file.
